Picking Up the Pieces
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: Bella's POV. After a freak accident on a sunny day, Bella loses her memories. Relying on others as well as herself, she must uncover the truth behind everything happening as well as the truth behind the two most important people to her. Hiatus.
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I regret that very much. I only wrote this story.**

**Okay, so this is my story. It is mostly from Bella's perspective but for a few chapters it'll be from someone else's to add perspective. Allow you to see it from another's eyes.**

**I've been working on this for awhile, and I finally finished the first chapter. If you guys review, I will update quicker.**

**This is from Bella's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

Have you ever been confident about your life?

Ever been certain you knew of a few things that would happen in the future?

Ever known who were your friends were? Which you could trust?

Have you ever thought you knew who your enemies were?

Even known who you loved? Who had your heart?

What about something simple, like knowing without a doubt who you were, and what you wanted?

Now imagine, knowing all those things and suddenly in one terrifying, head-spinning instant all of that vanishes.

You are left in an abyss of confusion of uncertainty.

You remember nothing of who you were.

Still imagining? Good, now stop. This is no game of pretend, this is my life.

In one second of fear, I have lost all of my memories.

This is my story:

I could tell this would not be a good day from the second I opened my eyes. Pure sunlight is shining from behind the blinds of my window. I groaned.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Edward's velvet whispered from right by my ear.

I turned over and smiled, it was hard to be upset when Edward did that.

"Good morning, yourself. How was your night?" I asked as he rearranged how he sat on the edge of my bed.

"It was… interesting." He answered smiling mischievously.

"Oh no." I groaned pulling the covers up to cover her face, "I talked again, didn't I?"

"Yes. And it was quite amusing, I must say." He smiled crookedly, irresistibly.

I pulled down the covers and closed my eyes, resigned, "What did I say this time?"

"I believe you were being attacked by rabbits. Tell me Bella, what is it about a bunny that frightens you that vampires and werewolves lack?"

I felt my cheeks go red.

"Oh, be quiet." I muttered bashfully, shoving him gently, playfully.

"So where shall I meet you today?" Edward asked casually as he ran his fingers through my hair absent-mindedly.

"It's really sunny out today, isn't it?" I asked, frowning.

"Sadly, yes. Alice and I can't go to school today." Edward answered looking away from my disappointed face.

"Stupid sun." I muttered darkly, boring my eyes into the sunlight streaming on my bed.

"I thought you liked the sun." Edward commented.

"I used to, but now it is just an obstacle that keeps you away from me. The sun and I aren't speaking now." I replied simply; looking up into his golden eyes.

Edward chuckled his perfect laugh, "Bella, Bella, Bella. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

I smiled sneakily at him, "Once or twice."

"Good. But maybe I should remind you more often." He whispered before leaning in to kiss my cheek; his breath clouding my senses with pure delight.

"Now," he said softly, his face inches from mine, "You really must go to school. We can't afford Charlie to think that I am corrupting you."

I sighed, as he pulled away. Sitting up, I said, "I hate it when you're right."

After one oh, too short kiss, he crept easily out the window, allowing me privacy to change and the chance to do all the normal human things. Once I was ready, I went down stairs. After grabbing a granola bar for the road, I said a rushed bye to Charlie and headed out to the truck with my bag. The way to school was uneventful as was most of school itself. I chatted with Angela and Mike between classes, but I really just longed for the comfort of Alice and Edward.

At lunch time I was escorted by Jessica and Mike through the lunch line, as I pretended to be interested. Jessica prattled on about a guy she saw at the local coffee shop.

"I got to tell you Bella, he was real cute." She was telling me. "And, I think he liked me."

"So," I indulged her by responding, "You talked to him?"

She scoffed, "Talked to him? What makes you think I did that?"

"I thought you said you thought he liked you?" I asked, confused.

"That doesn't mean I talked to him, Bella! Honestly!" She said, incredulous.

"Then how do you know he liked you?" I went on, trying to make sense out of her confused reasoning.

"It was all in the eyes, Bella." She informed me, "His eyes said it all."

While I could not make heads or tails out of her logic, I had to admit she was right about the eyes. Edward's eyes say more than he did about how he feels most of the time.

But I wasn't likely to go into all that, and luckily we were at the end of the lunch line by this point. Mike, Jessica, and I made our way to the usual table.

Angela, Ben, Conner, Tyler, Eric and Katie were already there. As we sat down with our food, Jessica did a head count. Her eyes were alert, "Hey Eric, Where's Lauren?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. I asked her if she wanted me to walk her here but she said that she would come in later; that she had something to do first."

"Hmm, okay, just wondering." Jessica responded, appearing to relax.

I never did understand why Jessica liked Lauren as much as she did, but then again, they probably felt the same way about the Cullens.

It was then that Lauren showed looking ruffled and irritated.

"Hey Lauren, what's wrong?" Tyler asked looking over at the blonde.

"It's my stupid car! My parents gave me a note so I could go get lunch from McDonalds but when I got in the car it just stared going straight and I couldn't control it.

Coach Clapp was there so it didn't crash, but he told me I couldn't leave during lunch with my car out of control." She fumed pulling out a sad sack lunch from her bag.

"Oh, that's too bad." Mike said with feeling, "I hope your car starts working again soon."

Lauren pulled out a small bag of trail mix from her brown sack and replied, "Coach Clapp took a look under the hood and told me that it was probably fine and that I could drive myself home this afternoon."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Eric asked, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, I guess, I just really was in the mood for a cheeseburger." Lauren replied, her fury dying down slightly.

I listened to the whole conversation without real interest. What did it matter if Lauren's car was having trouble? I was too busy counting the hours 'til she could see Edward again.

The rest of the school day passed without incident. Biology II was definitely lonely without a certain vampire by my side, but it was so close to the end of the day that it didn't really matter.

Gym was the normal dose of hell. Today, we started tennis. I'll never get why we have to have both badminton and tennis the same year. I guess they didn't have enough sports with rackets. Fortunately, the class learned from my various badminton incidents to not go anywhere near me while I was swinging the racket. When that torture was over, I changed out in a daze. It was mere moments now 'til I would see Edward again. I was elated.

Mike offered to walk me to my truck, but I declined it as politely as I could, I didn't need to be giving him anymore mixed signals. I'm pretty positive that somewhere in his head, he still thinks he has a shot with me, even though I am clearly taken.

Instead I walked to my truck solo, shaking with excitement. That was probably what made me drop my bag. Always the klutz, I gallantly reached down to pick it back up and got over balanced. Falling, face first I reached out my hands to catch myself. Just my luck, that makes me fall even more, tripping over my arms, and scraping them up real bad.

That's when the screaming began. Still sprawled across the asphalt, I had only seconds to look up. Lauren's car was out of control again. And it was heading straight for me. I could pick out a few faces from the horrified crowd, Angela, tears billowing in her eyes, Jessica shrieking in terror, and Mike absolutely aghast. Then the screeching car captivated all my attention, it was coming. Coming so quickly.

And this time, there was Edward to save me.

No Jacob, no nothing.

Just me and the advancing car.

And then there was nothing.

**Now, wasn't that exciting?**

**I hope you enjoyed. Now, if you want to see what happens next, you have to review!**

**Now do so!**


	2. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything awesome like Twilight, so just enjoy my little story I wrote for the awesome series.**

**Okay I am back once more and very surprised. I am honestly gob-smacked by how many people actually liked the last chapter. That really made my day. The reason I hadn't finished that chapter sooner or worked on it harder was because I seriously doubted that anyone would like it! You guys sure proved me wrong!**

**Now is the point where I usually thank each reviewer in turn and answer any questions they have:**

**Hannah- Wow! Really? Thanks, I will!**

**Deepcutfighter- I'm glad you liked it. I shall try to write when I can.**

**KHerpeche- Thank you! Woah! What a compliment! Thanks!**

**The Queen Vampiress- aww! I will! Keep reading!**

**Dazzled-by-a-Cullen- Well, here you go! Thank you! Review when you read!**

**Cassidy- I am pleased to hear that. I shall try to always update quickly. There are no guarantees though.**

**xJAYx- Good girl. Keep reviewing they really make me write! I certainly shall write fi I get reviews!**

**Danielle- I dunno, about finishing, but I shall update.**

**Lollie-rox-my-sox- Glad you think so! Keep the reading.**

**Vampire-in-the-lite- I shall try. As long as I have ideas, time, and reviews, I shall keep writing. Thank you!**

**Chichistar- Hello, again. Glad you tuned into this story too. Yeah, I know. I was writing something different when that came up to me. It kinda clicked. Thanks!**

**Kay- Intense, huh? Indeed, I shall. Cuties coming up.**

**Twilightcrazy2309- I am happy to hear you loved my story. It quite amazes me. Well, here you go.**

**Now that that is out of the way. I give you chapter two.**

Dazed and confused I find myself in a strange and foreign world.

Nothing is familiar, nothing makes sense.

I have no memory of who I was.

No shreds of remembrance.

Everything is strange and alien to my unremembering eyes.

Everyone knows me but I don't know them.

It's like everything I have ever been or known has been erased.

I am stranded in an abyss of uncertainty.

I have to find my way out of this nightmare.

My story continues…

In a flood of light and sound, I woke up…

It felt like my senses were put into overdrive; everything seemed to be coming at me too strong.

Though my eyes were still shut, the light streaming through my eyelids was too bright.

The smells were overpowering as well. The strongest among those my nose could detect, was the stench of antiseptic; it burned my nose. But mingled among the bouquet of aromas was something different. It, unlike all the others present, was pleasant. This one was unbelievably sweet.

Everything also seemed strangely loud. A machine beeped near my head, startling me. I could also hear voices. They could have been coming from far away but they all sounded like they were yelling, so I had no way to be sure.

And then the pain struck. I could feel everything so much stronger. But this pain was too intense and filled me up completely. Every part of me ached. Underneath the pain I could feel more, my legs felt heavy and my arms itched.

Keeping my eyes firmly shut against that blinding light, I made to move my arm, only to be faced with an onslaught of fresh agony. The pain grew too much and an involuntary groan escaped my lips.

And suddenly a sharp intake of breath came from somewhere nearby. The sweet fragrance seemed more potent and closer somehow. The sound I heard next was the most beautiful sound. The most musical voice spoke gently near my ear, "Bella? Can you hear me?"

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. Sitting beside me, with a deep look of concern on his face was an absolutely beautiful boy. I made to look around where I was. That turned out to be a bad idea as I was only met with pain, but the gesture still revealed nothing. I did not see with my quick glance why this beauty sat by what appeared to be my bedside. Could there have been a mistake?

He had stunning bronze hair and intense golden eyes. He was amazing. Upon seeing my eyes open, a look of pure relief possessed his face.

"Bella?" He whispered lightly.

"What?" I barely got out. It hurt to talk; my throat closed up- hoarse.

"Bella!" He cried, trying to keep his volume down, but he was clearly overjoyed by my awakening. I still could not understand why he would be so. Who was he? I did not get it, who was this beauty?

"Who?" I inquired weakly, trying unsuccessfully to get my voice to cooperate.

"What?" He asked, his wonderful eyes suddenly full of confusion and worry.

"Who is Bella?" I asked again, my voice cracking on the way out.

And in the seconds that my words sunk in, all fire and joy died in his eyes. All that was replaced by horribly haunting despair. He looked so distraught it actually caused me pain. Reason and logic can not explain why I felt this way, but I felt it nonetheless. I did not even know this beautiful angel but I wanted to help him, to permanently wipe that broken look off his face forever.

"What's wrong? What did I say?" I croaked, almost pleading.

He leaned closer, looking directly in my eyes and despairingly asked, "You mean you don't know who Bella is?"

I tried to shake my head but was hit again with a wave of pain.

"No, who is she?" I asked, trying to decipher the anguish in his eyes.

The angel closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, sighing heavily, before beginning, "Bella is you. Your name _is_ Bella."

Shock rocked my system. What was he saying? Could it possibly be true? How could I have not remembered that? And who was he? He must be important. The love that seemed to radiate from him could mean little else, but if he was so special to me, why couldn't I remember him?

I racked my brain but came up empty. I got nothing. Not one memory. Not one name. Nothing.

"What? I don't understand!" I cried out, causing my throat to scream in protest, "I can't remember anything!"

"Nothing at all?" He asked in complete agony.

"Yes!" I creaked, in complete distress, "Who am I? What happened?"

Tears began to fill my eyes, blurring my vision. I made to wipe them away, but my arm screamed in pain at moving.

Instead, the angel reached his own hand up and brushed them away, gently. His fingers were cool on my aching face. He then, so tenderly, reached out in anguish at seeing me so hurt, and took one of my gauzed hands. It was cool and soothing. And though it was hard like granite, it was undeniable soft. A look of intense and complete love crossed his face, as he gazed at me.

"Who are you?" I asked in awe, though my voice still ached.

Pain mangled his features briefly before he composed himself enough to answer, "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Edward." I repeated, it just rolled off my tongue so easily. It just seemed right. It fit him perfectly. Some things about him just seemed so right, but all substantial concrete details escaped me completely.

"What happened to me?" I asked again, though now a great deal calmer.

Looking down at my hand as he stroked the part not covered in gauze, he answered in his velvet voice, "You were in a car accident. A car went out of control and you fell in it's path."

"I fell?" It was so far from what I had expected I really could not help but laugh, though the action burned my throat, so I stopped quickly, "Am I some type of klutz or what?"

Though the torment stayed in his eyes the smallest of smiles graced his lips, "We used to say you were more of a magnet for danger."

"We?" I repeated, loving the way it sounded with his voice. Our eyes met fro a small instant but in the gaze something crossed between us. I couldn't figure out what but I felt true passion. Looking away quickly, I went on, "Really now? Danger? Did I ever attract something worse than an out of control car?"

I had meant it as a joke but a dark look filled his eyes, like I had struck home, Edward simply replied, "Yes, much worse."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked but then Edward looked up, out of the open door to what appeared to be a hospital hallway.

I looked to and saw a man walking down the hallway, a bouquet in his hands. He was older, late forties, early fifties from what I could guess. He was talking with a nurse as he walked. When he got closer, he looked into the room for the first time and saw me looking back.

"I can't believe it." I barely heard him mumble, "Bella."

**And there you have it. Chapter two is done.**

**If you want more or liked it, Review!**

**You know you want to…**


	3. The Guilt

**As everything begins to sink in, I find myself more and more horrified**

**Disclaimer: Okay, people as you should know by now, I am not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own any of the characters or settings I just gave Bella****amnesia.**

**I'm back people! Sorry if I was gone a little while. Things have been crazy. But I've been working on writing this out and now I have finally typed it up.**

**So I didn't get as much response last time, but I am happy that so many of you liked it!**

**Now to thanks those brilliant people:**

**BlankExpressions- okay! Thanks! I will try!**

**xJAYx- yeah, it was really hard to write. It was so painful. Yay! Can't wait! I am soo getting it the night it comes out!**

**Erica- awww! That's great! Well keep reading and reviewing!**

**Chichistar- yep, they really have a tough situation, huh? I will. But I can not guarantee any speed.**

**Stare at string-well it's like muscle memory. Where they can remember how to walk and talk and move and laugh and all sorts but they forget everything that their life was about. It's kind of like a computer whose hard drive was erased. It's happened in real life. So I wrote it like that. Some types of amnesia are worse though where you literally forget everything.**

**Amobutterfly25- yeah, it makes me sad too. Mainly I think she will just have to discover it, cuz she remembers nothing.**

**The Queen Vampiress- aww! I didn't mean to make you cry! Sorry! Yeah, imagine how he feels. He feels real bad. I shall try to get more updates but I can only do it when I have ideas and right now I am winging it.**

**Twilightcrazy2309- well I am so happy you liked it! And it is meant to be that way!**

**Panda- yeah, Edward is really broken up about it. He can't stand it. Awww! Really? You think so? That is so sweet! Well here is the chappy!**

**Now you can read the chapter but just tell me what you think!**

As everything begins to sink in, I find myself more and more horrified.

I have forgotten so much.

So much that should be so dear and cherished is missing.

I can not get used to the emptiness in my head. I feel like something should be there. It's like a house stripped bare of all its furnishings.

Like its been robbed. And I certainly feel that way.

How else could you describe what it felt like to lose every single memory? Yes, I remember some things, like how to walk and read and speak; all the normal things. Like muscle memory, there are some things your body just can't forget.

But everything else… it's gone. Faces, names, experiences, likes, and dislikes have all been wiped from the memory banks.

I have to try to learn it all all over again. Have to try to remember who I was. But it is so hard. I feel things, like instincts about people…but nothing more.

Like I _feel_ like I can trust Edward to the very core of being...but how can I be sure?

Will I ever truly know? Has he ever hurt me?

I know that he loves me, that much I can not deny but everything else about him is uncertain. He seems so unreal, unearthly that I can not trust my senses around him. He's too perfect.

I hope to crack the mystery this angel has become to me.

Everything I am learning about everything, about myself, is making me dizzy. I fear I won't be able to remember any of it.

And everything I am guessing or assuming is utterly wrong. Like there are too many unknown variables in an unsolvable math problem.

It is maddening.

I am not sure what to do.

And it keeps getting worse…

"What do you mean she has amnesia?" The man Edward had told me was my father, Charlie, asked devastated of my doctor out in the hall.

I sighed heavily, earning myself more pain from my broken ribs. Then I turned my gaze to Edward who sat in a chair beside me.

"He's not taking this well, is he?" I asked as I quickly shifted my gaze away from Edward's anguished eyes to look at the ceiling instead.

"No, not at all. But he has good reason." Edward replied simply.

Though the question was about Charlie, I could tell from the sound of his voice Edward was answering for a different 'he'.

"Will 'he' be okay?" I continued. By this point we both knew we weren't talking about Charlie, but, nonetheless, we kept up the pretense.

"I don't know." Edward answered, the pain clear in his voice, "Maybe, with time."

"I hope so." I hoped aloud. My voice was clearer but still shaky and rough.

"Me too." He replied with deep sadness etched on his face.

And the look on his face hurt. It hurt worse than my broken and fractured bones. Pained me more than anything physical I was feeling now. It broke my heart and hurt my soul to see this broken angel. I hated this so much. This car accident that neither of us had any control over had tore us apart. It left a gaping hole where my memory used to be. I wished so badly that I could remember him, remember every instant that involved this angel. And from the look of longing in his eyes, I could tell that he wished the same thing.

After one minute of us looking into each others' forlorn eyes, I attempted to clear my throat to move onto less painful subjects. I tore my eyes away from Edward to look out into the hallway and saw my disappointed father still conversing with my doctor, "Do I have any more family?"

He followed my gaze, "Your mother is in Florida with her new husband."

"So, she and Charlie divorced?" I inquired, a little sad at the idea.

"Yes. They got married straight out of high school. You were less than a year old when your mother left with you to go to Phoenix."

"I see." And I did, though the image his words painted was not a happy one. _Guess I never had that white-picket fence family._ I thought to myself. "That means no siblings, right?"

"Right." Edward agreed grimly.

I glanced around the room thoroughly for the first time, and I was a little surprised. Flowers and cards adorned nearly every surface.

From those I could at least tell that I wasn't a loner but I was still a little confused, "Do I have visitation limits?"

His golden eyes lit up in surprise, "What makes you say that?"

"Well," I began calmly, "I was in a car accident, and the only ones here to see me are you and my dad. I can tell from the 'decorations' that I wasn't friendless." I tried to gesture out the door at dad, and at him and the decorations to emphasize my words, but my arms still ached too much for that level of activity.

"Oh." He said as though we were approaching a subject he did not want to discuss, "No, you don't have visitation restrictions."

"Where is everyone then? Why wouldn't my mom be here?" I tried to sound firm and strong but my voice still sounded far too weak to be tough.

Edward seemed to be thinking quite deeply on how to answer before he spoke, "Renee was here for the first four days before she had to go back. She promised she'd be back as soon as she could. But we weren't sure when you'd wake up."

At the end of this he looked up trying to gage my reaction.

"Wake up? First four days?" I repeated surprised, my voice shaking in horror at the implication of his words.

"You were out for awhile." He reluctantly went on, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"How long?" Was all I managed to get out as I steeled myself against the coming revelation.

"Nine days." He whispered so softly, I could hardly hear it.

"Nine days?" I echoed in shock. I wasn't entirely sure if I was relieved or horrified. On one hand, I had feared longer, but on the other, nine days was a long time to be unconscious.

"That's awhile." I finally got out, quietly.

"You have no idea." He replied in a bare whisper as though the memory of those nine days was some kind of torture.

"Were you here the entire time?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes." He said simply, stroking my hand again.

"They let you stay?" I questioned, trying to get my breathing under control as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Of course." He replied, as if it were not something that I had to ask.

"But I thought they had visiting hours or something." I argued weakly while trying to control my elation at his cool touch.

"My father works here so he can pull some strings and call in favors. He managed to get it so that I could stay." He explained with a hint of sadness in his voice as though he thought that that was something I should remember.

I was still in awe, this is further proof he loved me. Why else would he make his father arrange it for him?

"But you still didn't have to stay." I insisted, feeling guilty that I had taken up all of his time.

"Yes, I did." He remained firm, unwavering, his gaze smoldering.

"But why?" I begged, my throat burning with the force of my words.

"Because it was my fault." He uttered below a whisper as he looked down, unable to even look at me, it pained him so much.

"What?" I asked in complete dismay and surprise. I was not expecting that at all. What was he saying? Why did this hurt him so much? Was there more than just concern lurking behind his presence here? Was he here out of guilt or love? I didn't understand it. Everything about him as so mysterious, I can never get him. Would I ever figure him out?

Keeping his voice barely audible, he kept his gaze on my hand, as he continued with his painful train of thought in his velvet voice, "You wouldn't be in here if I had gone to school that day. Everything would still be the same. You wouldn't have amnesia, or any broken bones or anything. It's all my fault."

Looking at him so broken, cut me deep. He didn't seem the type to cry, but if he was, there would be tears rolling down his cheeks. Trying to maintain my calm and not break down, I responded, "That's ridiculous. Didn't you say I was hit by an out-of-control car?"

He nodded, not looking at my face.

"How could you have stopped that? It was a freak accident."

I said it to placate him but he flinched at my last words as though I had burnt him.

"It was not your fault." I tried to assure him, "No one could have seen that happening."

Again a strange look filled his eyes as though my words had a meaning I was unaware of. He cleared his throat and tried to argue, "But I could have stopped you from falling."

"Edward, you don't strike me as the type of guy who would miss school for nothing, so I guess that if you weren't there, you had good reason to. So stop beating yourself up!"

He looked into my eyes for the first time in this conversation, and his lips curved into a small smile.

"What did I say?" I couldn't help but smile too, he had the type of smile you could not resist.

"Nothing, it just sounded like something you would always tell me when you got hurt." He mumbled, looking away from my face again as the sweet nostalgia wore off.

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask. Any trace of the old me was too good to resist.

"Yeah." He smiled again.

Just then there was noise in the hallway as my father and my doctor came in.

"How you feeling, Bells?" My dad asked, concerned, as he threw Edward a dark look.

"Fine." I lied. Everything ached, but I longed for information so bad, I put up with it anyway.

The doctor checked my machinery and hoses and bandages to make sure everything as in order. When she checked the air supply read-out, she made a little frown before glancing at Edward and nodding to herself. Something told me she noticed my lack of breathing at few points in the last ten minutes but she understood.

"You ready for some more meds?" she asked kindly.

I got a strange sense of deja-vu but without my memory I couldn't figure out whether it happened before or not.

"No. I want to talk some more." I insisted.

"Alright but all this stress really isn't good for you." She replied as she headed for the doorway. When she got there, she turned to Charlie and instructed, "Tell the nurse at the desk when she's ready to see me."

Then she faced the door again and left swiftly.

Charlie came closer to me on my side near the door, which was unoccupied by Edward and put his hand on my arm. His wasn't as soft and smooth as Edwards, but still, it was comforting.

Seeing them both, I noticed that they both had dark circles under their eyes as though they both lost too much sleep. Edwards were more pronounced, but I suppose sleeping in a hospital chair is no picnic.

"Bella, sweetie," Charlie began, looking only at me, as though Edward was not there, "could I talk to you?"

I darted my wary eyes to Edward who was grinning at some joke I hadn't heard, and he nodded his approval.

"Sure, Dad. What's up?" I tried to ask casually, though I was wary of what he might want to talk about.

His eyes also descended on Edward, before he looked back at me and clarified, "Alone?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I'm guessing he doesn't approve of me dating. "Only if he wants to leave. I don't mind him staying."

"Bella..." Charlie groaned disapprovingly.

"Charlie." I responded.

"It's okay, I can go." Edward interjected, hoping to stop a feud, "Let me know when you two are done."

Though I couldn't explain it, it made me sad to see him go. Charlie moved over to sit in the chair Edward had vacated, while Edward threw me a "don't sweat it" look as he shrugged and turned away.

I then turned my gaze Charlie, best get this over with so Edward can come back, I thought as I braced myself for whatever Charlie had to say.

**  
Gee, let's think about what Charlie will say to his amnesiac daughter…**

**And what did you guys think about Edward and Bella in this chapter?**

**I really enjoy the feedback!  
**

**And remember to check out my Myspace link on my main page, it's got some neat twilight photoshopped work I did, plus I take requests!**

**So review!**


End file.
